winxclub4kidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Darkness and Light
Darkness and Light is the 23rd episode of Season 2 of Winx Club, and the 49th episode overall. It was preceded by Last Resorts and followed by Desperately Seeking Bloom. Plot In the dungeons of Shadowhaunt, a man with a hood and iron mask is imprisoned. In Pixie Village, the Flower of Life is dying from Icy's attack. If the Flower of Life dies, so does the village. While most of his spells won't work, the hooded man uses a powerful spell to turn to liquid form, releasing himself from the shackles. Flora, Layla, Sky, Brandon, and Helia take the pixies to Pixie Village. Livy tells them about the Flower of Life being sick, and nothing they do can heal it. At Alfea, Faragonda celebrates Bloom, Stella, Musa, Tecna, and Layla getting their Charmix at an assembly. Now they will begin Charmix training. The five Winx do good at all their training. The hooded man casts a spell to make it seem like he's still imprisoned, and sneaks out of Shadowhaunt. Darkar tells Avalon to bring Bloom to him, and falls for the prisoner's illusion. Using the power of the Winx (minus Flora and Layla, who are at Pixie Village), Avalon creates a monster to test their powers, which is part witch and part space goblin. The Winx transform and use their Charmix to destroy the monster, with Musa finishing it off with a soundwave attack. Faragonda talks to Flora, who is hesitant to help because she is not that powerful and doesn't have her Charmix. Faragonda is confident because Flora is the fairy of nature. With help from Helia, Flora heals the Flower of Life. The pixies drink tea from its leaves and recover from their flu. The flower gives birth to pixies and pixie pets. As the boys are leaving, Chatta tells Flora to tell Helia how she feels about him. She is unable to at first, but when as Helia is about to leave, she finally tells him she really likes him. Helia feels the same way about her, and Flora receives her Charmix. Stella, Musa, and Tecna find the hooded man, who turns out to be Avalon, collapsed near the forest. Stella goes to get him a glass of water, only to run into Avalon in full health in the hallway. The Avalon in the forest tells Musa he never taught at Alfea, as he was imprisoned by Darkar the whole time. Avalon talks to Faragonda, telling her the Avalon currently teaching is an impostor, and proves to her that he is the real Avalon. They realize the fake Avalon was there to get the information about the codexes, that he turned Bloom into Dark Bloom, and faked illness to get Livy to lead Icy to Pixie Village. Although it is not mentioned, he also put the homesickness spell on the pixies. The reason he is still at Alfea is because of Bloom, who at the moment is on her way to see Shadow Avalon. Shadow Avalon tells Bloom he found a way to get her to boost her powers, and creates an orb which they step into. It is full of negative energy and gives Bloom's power to Shadow Avalon. As Stella, Musa, and Tecna enter, Shadow Avalon leaves for Shadowhaunt with Bloom. Flora, Layla, and the pixies return. Notes *The pixies recover from their flu *Flora receives her Charmix and tells Helia she likes him *The Avalon working for Darkar is revealed to be an impostor *First appearance of the real Avalon Category:Episodes Category:Season 2